With the evolution of photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, the flourishing development of a flat panel display is driven, and in various flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been applied to many aspects of the production and living, because of having various superior characteristics, such as high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electro-magnetic interference, and the like.
Since people seek the thinness of the display, the ultra-thin LCD has become a hot spot of the market. One of the core tasks of a display engineer is how to design a ultra-thin LCD.